Pug mills have been previously used for mixing particulate material. An example appears in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,523 in which the pug mill treats rebound clay intended to be formed into bricks, pipe, etc. Heretofore, pug mills have not been successfully used to mix and blend green foundry sand.